Possesive
by blackm00n5
Summary: Dean is possesive. Castiel thinks it's sexy. Destiel lurve


**A/N Ohmygoshes more Destiel. I really do have an unhealthy obsession with this show. **

**So, I love posessive!Gabriel, and apparently I love posessive!Dean as well. Lol, so anyway, hope you enjoy.**

**BYTHEWAY I was thinking of taking Destiel and Sabriel requests since I've had a lot of free time lately. Feel free to send me a message if you want one.**

**Disclaimer~ I still don't own it which makes me sad.**

Dean was possesive.

And Castiel thought it was sexy.

Seeing the jealousy flare in emerald eyes. To feel that muscular arm tighten around hid waist. The way his mouth was forced into a dirty but undeniably passionate kiss whenever Dean felt the need to stake his claim. He loved the way those emotive eys raked down his body and glared at whoever was flirting with him. Most of all, he loved how Dean's voice would get lower and husky and he's growl out 'mine'. Castiel would shudder and feel himself harden. Usually some desperate sex in the back of the Impala would follow.

Dean was positive Cas did it on purpose at least half of the time. But that didn't stop the jealousy from searing through his veins, or stop the insecurities he'd push to the back of his mind. If anything, it fueled them.

They were in Ocala, Florida. A bunch of teens had gone missing after supposedly starting some sort of vampire club. Turned out they had unwittingly joined a vampire haven and by the time the hunters had gotten involved, they had already been turned. Dean had convinced Sam to take a break and go get a drink. The bar was small, and the owner seemed to know all the locals.

It didn't take long before an already buzzed biker decided he liked Cas.

He was an admittedly attractive man. Caramel colored eyes and short, dark hair. He had two full sleeve tattoos and his jeans were ripped. Cas found himself noting that his eyes weren't green, and his lips weren't as full as Dean's as the man came over and offered to buy him a drink. Castiel accepted the offer politely, already seeing his charge's eyes narrow in the corner of his own vision.

"I'm Mike. What's your name, cutie?" he asked, and Castiel could smell the liquor that wasn't the whiskey Dean liked on his breath.

"Castiel." he answered simply, watching those not-green eyes take his features in.

"Castiel, huh? Kinda' unusual...I like it." he winked and scooted closer, sliding the drink he'd bought Cas closer to the angel.

Castiel watched Dean's hand clench around his glass in anger as he took a sip of the drink. It burned down his throat and was far too bitter, but he pretended to enjoy it, knowing it's only add to his lover's jealousy. Mike's hand landed on his lower back and Dean lost it.

Cas felt the hand forced off of him and he couldn't help the contented sigh as he leaned into the familiar arms wrapping around him. Dean took the drink from Castiel's hand and slammed it on the counter, his glaring eyes darkened in a jealous rage. Already, Cas could feel the blood rushing down.

"Back off, he's mine." the hunter hissed.

Before Mike could reply, Cas was being pulled away. He felt himself twitch in his pants as he was man-handled out the door. Reaching the Impala, Cas was turned so his back was against the car and he went for a kiss. But Dean turned his head. Cas was confused by the hunter's hesitance and stared up at him.

"Why do you do that to me, Cas?" he asked quietly, trying to keep his voice from shaking. Cas' brows furrowed in confusion.

"Dammit, Cas! You just egg on all these people who flirt with you and you can't not realize it's happeneing every, single, time." The anger in his voice died and he refused to meet the angel's gaze. "One of these days you're gonna' realize you deserve better than me." he finished, almost too quiet to hear.

Castiel's eyes widened in horror. Yes, he loved that jealous reaction but he had never intended to hurt his lover. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and burried his face in the crook of his neck. After a moment's hesitation, Dean was hugging back.

"I am sorry, Dean." Cas murmured into the hunter's ear. "I enjoy it when you get jealous. It...arouses me. I did not intend to hurt you." he confessed, nuzzling Dean's cheek. He smiled when he felt Dean kiss his temple. It was silent a few moments, the two just holding each other.

"Turns you on, huh?" and Cas could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Very much so." Cas answered, grinding his still erect cock up into Dean. He groaned into his angel's ear, licking along the shell.

"Well I'm going to have to take care of that, aren't I?" he let his hands grip slender hips, sucking at Castiel's ear lobe.

"Please." The angel's eyes flitted shut and he kissed at Dean's jaw line, still a little clumsy in his movements.

Dean's hand flailed a bit at the side of his car, searching out the door handle. Flinging the door open, he pushed Cas in. With a predatory smirk, he crawled over the angel and slammed the door shut.

Sam went to the bar's entrance looking for Dean and saw the Impala rocking. He rolled his eyes and went to get another drink.

**A/N Fear the lame name I gave the guy. Such a common name, lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and again, feel free to send me requests for fics. Love you guys.**


End file.
